


Avec les meilleures intentions

by malurette



Series: sept fleurs en exil [3]
Category: Boku no Chikyuu wo Mamotte | Please Save My Earth
Genre: Gen, One Shot, not sure how to tag this one
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 06:09:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7965532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hiiragi a tenté de faire de son mieux pour l'équipe dont il avait la charge, mais mêmes les meilleures intentions ne donnent pas forcément les meilleurs résultats.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Avec les meilleures intentions

**Author's Note:**

> **Titre :** Avec les meilleures intentions  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Please Save My Earth (Reincarnations)  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Okutakosanooru Hiiragi (→ Mokuren ← tout le monde)  
>  **Genre :** gen-ish  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Légalité :** propriété de Hiwatari Saki, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect. 
> 
> **Thème :** « fleurs » d’après 7_couples   
> **Nombre de mots :** ~600

Les sept scientifiques réunis pour la mission d’observation au long cours de Z-KK 101 avaient tous sensiblement même âge. Okutakosanooru Hiiragi n’était pas spécialement plus âgé que ses jeunes charges, et sa formation de linguiste ne le prédisposait pas tellement au leadership, mais voilà, ainsi en avaient décidé les autorités supérieures. Malgré son manque d’expérience, il était si responsable, si mature, si désespérément sérieux qu’il semblait terriblement plus vieux qu’il ne l’était réellement. 

Comme tous les garçons de l’équipe, il s’était laissé charmer par Mokuren dès leurs premier rencontrée. En revanche, plus tranquille que Shion ou Gyokuran, il n’en avait pas laissé paraître grand’ chose et avait soigneusement tenu ses sentiments sous contrôle. Le calme avec lequel il abordait chaque situation, personnelle ou professionnelle, faisait d’ailleurs l’admiration des filles et lui parcourait le respect de chacun. L’image paternelle qu’il projetait ne risquait guère de le laisser s’embarquer dans de terribles embrouilles sentimentales qui auraient nui à l’équilibre de leur équipe – personne n’aurait eu l’idée de le considérer comme participant potentiel. 

Avec sagesse, au lieu de s’apesantir sur d’éventuels regrets, il acceptait que même si c’était vexant pour lui, c’était meilleur ainsi pour le bien de tous. N’ayant aucun espoir, il ne souffrit pas grande désillusion non plus. Le rôle paternel idéalisé dans lequel l’enfermaient ses collègues lui paraissait un excellent idéal à atteindre, après tout. Être capable de de corriger des sentiments indus et de sublimer son affection en quelque chose de plus pur et désintéressé lui procura non seulement l’apaisement personnel, mais aussi la satisfaction d’être au-dessus des préoccupations trop triviales et parfois même dangereuses qui affligeaient les autres. 

C’était toutefois sans orgueil déplacé de sa part ; il ne portait aucun jugement condescendant sur ses collègues tourmentés par l’amour mais les entourait toujours de bienveillance, à défaut de compréhension réelle. Tous, sans exception.   
Même s’il avait aimé – ou cru aimer – Mokuren au début, il mettait un point d’honneur à ne commettre aucun favoritisme. Il appréciait aussi Enju et Shusuran, et aussi ses garçons, sans aucune arrière-pensée. Il veillait sur eux tous comme sur elle : toutes les vies qu’on avait placées sous sa responsabilité étaient pour lui des trésors précieux. 

Dans sa naïveté, il lui arriva de se dire que puisqu’on ne pouvait pas demander à ces jeunes gens charmants et pleins de vie, ainsi isolés de la société, de mettre comme lui y était bien forcé entre parenthèse tout sentiment amoureux, ce serait quand même plus facile pour tout le monde si ces amours étaient mieux réparties… Ils étaient trois garçons et trois filles, peut-être une fois les premiers et seconds choix faits, les laissés pour compte pourraient apprendre à s’apprécier ? Il y aurait ainsi trois jeunes couples heureux, et puis lui condamné au célibat, mais ça lui convenait bien au moins le temps de la mission.   
Comme si c’était aussi simple pour eux de se résigner ainsi à une situation de pis-aller ! 

Contrairement à lui, plusieurs n’envisageraient jamais de faire des concessions. Quelques autres, pourtant, comme lui, préféreraient encore renoncer entièrement que se forcer à vivre avec un second choix. Une autre, même, n’avait simplement aucune envie de vivre la moindre histoire. Et il n’envisageait même pas d’autres combinaisons possibles, à trois ou entre personnes du même sexe – que savait-il réellement de la vie personnelle de ses collègues, ce bon vieux Hiiragi paternaliste et un peu trop optimiste ? 

Tout de même, dans de telles conditions, vivement leur retour sur l’Étoile mère…


End file.
